Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Sweet Siren's Song
Summary: A cute little songfic about Cyborg and Bumblebee at Christmas. Merry Christmas! Fluffy!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I totally love and support Cybee and I just thought of this after reading another songfic! Enjoy!**

Cyborg and Bumblebee were sitting on the humongous crescent-shaped couch watching the snow fall outside of Titans Tower. The two had been dancing around each other for months, yet neither wanted to share their true feelings for the other. Bumblebee, being too strong headed, wouldn't admit anything she didn't feel totally comfortable saying, and Cyborg, well let's just say Cyborg needed to grow a pair. When they had decided to hang out that day, they ended up trying to convince their friends (and themselves) that it was just two really good friends hanging out. Nothing more. Bumblebee finally sighed breaking the comfortable silence. "As much fun as this has been Sparky, the storm is getting bad, and I want to get back to Steel City before it gets any worse." She made her way to extract herself from the couch when she felt a cold metallic hand on her arm.

**I really can't stay- Baby it's cold outside**

**I've got to go away- Baby it's cold outside**

**This evening has been- Been hoping that you'd drop in**

**So very nice- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

"Do you really have to go?" Cyborg whispered. "Cyborg, the boys are gonna run out of food and sanity soon, and I can't leave them hanging. They're my team." Bee replied with a hint of annoyance at remembering the source of her departure. Especially as she rembered Speedy's nagging, so much like a mother's, and Aqualad's worried footsteps, way to much like her own father for comfort. "I know Bee, but it's cold outside."

**My mother will start to worry- Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

**My father will be pacing the floor- Listen to the fireplace roar**

**So really I'd better scurry- Beautiful, please don't hurry**

**Maybe just a half a drink more- Put some records on while I pour**

"Cyborg," Bee sighed, "I really need to go." Even though she thought how nice it would be to stay. "I'm sure Aqua and Speedy wouldn't mind waiting a couple more minutes." Cyborg pleaded. "I guess you're right, maybe just for a couple more minutes."

**The neighbors might think- Baby, it's bad out there**

**Say, what's in this drink?- No cabs to be had out there**

**I wish I knew how- Your eyes look like starlight now**

**To break this spell- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

**I ought to say no, no no- Mind if I move in closer?**

**At least I'm gonna say I tried- What's the sense hurting my pride?**

**I really can't stay- Baby don't hold out**

**Ah, but it's cold outside**

Cyborg and Bee had been sitting together for another 20 minutes when Bee suddenly jumped up. Being suprised and always ready for action, he jumped up too, thinking something was wrong. They turned to each other at the same time and froze. They hadn't realized how close they were, but turning their heads made them face to face, their noses almost touching. Neither moved. It was like the storm from outside had come in and frozen both of them.

**I've got to go home- Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**

**Say, lend me your coat- It's up to your knees out there**

**You've really been grand- Thrill when you touch my hair**

**But don't you see- How can you do this thing to me?**

**There's bound to be talk tommorow- Think of my life long sorrow**

**At least there will be plenty implied- If you caught pnemonia and died**

**I really can't stay- Get over that hold out**

**Ah, but it's cold outside**

Cyborg and Bumblebee stood like that for a while. Then Cyborg gently cupped her cheek, and did what he had been wanting to for a while. He kissed her, and let me tell you this kiss wasn't like any of those kisses a guy gives you when it's all about him. It was the sweetest and most gentle first kiss between a couple ever known to Earth, Tameran, Azarath, Atlantis, and even the deepest parts of the scariest place anyone could ever think of (aka Beast Boy's room). And when they pulled apart, all they wanted to do was go back for more, and that is precisely what they did. They kissed again more passionately, and finally had to come up for air.

"I should have done that sooner." said Cyborg. "You are right, you should have." stated Bee dazedly. Cyborg chuckled at her straight-forwardness and sighed, "So will you stay?"

"But, what would the others say?" she asked timidly. "Say what they want, but words have never gotten in your way before." Cyborg replied with a lopsided grin. "Fine," Bumblebee huffed, "but give me one good reason why I should stay." At this Cyborg's grin widened. He shrugged and simply stated, "Well, baby, it's cold outside."

**Oh, baby, it's cold outside**

The newly-found couple decided it was best to call Titans East and tell them their fearless leader wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. When the transmission finally came through, they saw Speedy and Aqualad's expectant faces.

"Bee, what are you still doing there?" asked Aqualad cooly. "Seriously, Bee I have been worried sick! Have you any idea what time it is! We thought you get eaten by a shark or something! You really shouldn't scare us like that!" Speedy practically screamed. Thankfully Aqualad butted in, "Roy, breathe. She is a big girl now and can take care of herself!" "I know, Garth. I'm just worried that's all." Speedy muttered.

"So why haven't you left yet anyway?" Aqualad asked. Cyborg and Bumblebee smiled as Cyborg wrapped an arm around her waist, then she simply stated, "It's cold outside." Aqualad and Speedy had a weird expression on their faces as Bee ended the transmission. Cyborg looked down at her again and stated, "Best excuse ever."

**Oh, baby, it's cold outside**

Fin

**Read and Review guys!**


End file.
